There is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,912 a toothbrush having opposed wing gripping extensions either mounted on the handle or formed integrally therewith and extending laterally to the side edges of the handle. Gripping is accomplished by having the thumb press the wings against the outside of the forefinger with the hand held in a fist-like position. It is the object of this invention to provide a more effective gripping construction of the handle of a toothbrush than that shown in the aforesaid patent, to provide a gripping construction having integrally moulded or mounted flanges supplant the wings shown in the aforesaid patent whereby uniquely the side edges and the front and back surfaces of the flanges principally are used for gripping the toothbrush handle, to provide a gripping construction of a toothbrush handle wherein the afore-mentioned flanges extend from different surfaces and in different directions than the aforesaid wings in the aforesaid patent, to provide a gripping construction of a toothbrush handle whereby the ends of the forefinger and thumb are used primarily to accomplish a more dextrous and firm and controlled brush manipulation, to provide a toothbrush handle gripping construction whereby the backs of the teeth are more easily brushed properly, and to provide a gripping construction of a toothbrush handle having either integrally-moulded or mounted flanges designed to be manufactured at low cost.